


A Malfoy's Possession

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco, Dad Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Draco, Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Parseltongue, Short & Sweet, enchanted objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the bloody hell doesn't this stupid purse open?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Malfoy's Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivis/gifts).



Draco doesn't understand why the world hates him. He really doesn't. He's such a nice person too. Everyone adores him, he's a role model really. Everyone should look up to him, he's just that perfect.

However, this blasted bag doesn't seem to think so.

It's just sitting there. Looking to all the world as a simple little purse, calmly minding its own business as it stays perched on top of his office desk.

Look at the bloody thing. Taunting him. Making him feel unworthy of its presences.

Draco has tried everything to open the blasted thing! Not even the most advanced unlocking spell has worked.

The Slytherin glares at the infuriating object, hoping that it will melt under his deadly gaze.

He has no such luck.

Instead the door to his personal office opens to reveal Harry holding a sleepy Scorpius in his arms.

"He said he wanted you to tuck him in since I did it yesterday" Harry explained as the little 3 year old struggled to keep his eyes open.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh as he gently took the exhausted child from his husband's arms. He will always be grateful to Astoria for agreeing to be their surrogate and soon he'll have to express the same gratitude toward that Weasley girl when she gifts them with their second child in a few months.

Draco still doesn't know what he's going to do when the product of the Potter and Weasley bloodline is going to be running around these halls. But, Harry chose her of all people to carry their future child so he’s going to have to deal with it some way or another.

After putting Scorpius to sleep Draco hurries back to his office to glare at the stupid purse some more, this time with Harry following close behind him.

“Draco are you okay? You’re looking at the bag like it messed up your hair” Harry says after a while of staring at Draco glaring daggers at the object.

“No, Harry I am most definitely _not_ okay. Look at it. It’s mocking me Harry, mocking me!” The Slytherin exclaimed as he sent another deadly glare toward the purse.

He doesn’t understand why it won’t open. His mother said it was a Malfoy family artifact passed down from generation to generation. The Malfoy family doesn’t own anything without it being of upmost luxury so that damned thing has to open somehow.

Draco must admit it is a beautiful item. It is made of a rich Slytherin green fabric and embroidered with golden snakes around the rim. It was clearly well crafted so the fact that it refused to open infuriated him to no end.

“Mocking you…” Harry states, Draco can practically feel his husband judging him.

“Yes, Harry. Mocking me. It refuses to open! It’s almost like it deems me unworthy of opening it, can you believe that? Me, Draco Potter Malfoy, _unworthy_ of such an insignificant trinket!”

Draco feels the other’s arms encircle around his waist and pull him close.

“It’s okay, angel, I’ll make sure the mean purse doesn’t hurt you again” he says as he peppers Draco’s neck with loving kisses. The Slytherin can feel the smirk on his lover’s face. That bloody fucker.

He twists in Harry’s arm so that their both facing each other, “You’re mocking me aren’t you” It wasn’t a question. Draco can see the amusement in his lover’s eyes a mile away.

“Of course not. As a matter of fact, I’m going to teach that purse a lesson right now”

Harry quickly strides over to where the purse is elegantly placed in the middle of Draco’s desk and purposefully starts yelling at it in pareseltongue.

It’s what Harry does every time he’s ‘punishing’ whatever made Scorpius fall. Even if the boy simply slips over nothing Harry still hisses at the floor for what it has done.

The fact that Harry is now using it on the purse makes it impossible for Draco not to smirk at the sight.

That bloody purse is in for it now.

When his husband is fully satisfied with his speech he sends on last glare towards the bag and casually makes his way back to Draco’s side.

**Click**

Both men turn and look at the now completely open purse.

“What did you say to it Harry?” Draco asks as he stares at the purse in amazement.

“I said ‘bad purse. Look at what you’ve done. My darling angel is feeling self-conscious because of you, you should be ashamed of yourself. Bad purse. Bad, bad purse’”

“Really?” Draco asks, touched by the knowledge that his husband would yell at a purse in such a way simply for making Draco frustrated.

“No. I actually said ‘good for you, don’t open for prats like him. If his head gets any bigger I think he’ll fly away’”

Draco glares. Now that’s just rude.

“I’m joking” Harry says as a joyful laugh escapes his lips, “you know I would never say anything like that while you’re in the room”

Draco swiftly exits his office and makes a quick escape to his bedroom. Making sure to lock the door before Harry can get in after him.

“Aw come on angel. I’m sorry” Harry apologizes through a fit of small chuckles, “if you don’t let me in, how am I going to blow you?”

Draco unlocks the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fic I decided to write for one of my best friends ^.^
> 
> Hope you guys like it :3


End file.
